Dauntless Love
by trispri0r
Summary: AU/ No war, Tris and Four are together and are deeply in love, and no one can change that. They go through many hardships, but in the end, they can't live without each other. FourxTris I update at least once a week
1. Chapter 1

**Tris**

_"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" Tobias says._

_"You know," I say, "I really don't care." I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It's the best moment of my life._

I pull away and look at the ground, blushing. I can hear Tobias laughing. "When did this happen!" Will says, his brown eyes wide. Shoot, I forgot that they were here. "Uh, during intiation?" I say not sounding very confident. I look at Christina and she is smirking. "I knew it!" she shrieks and gives me a huge, bone-crushing hug.

I pull away and she whispers in my ear, "Tell me the details tomorrow, you need to go spend some time with your lover," and winks at the end. I blush and nod. I turn around, expecting to see Tobias, but instead see Tobias, Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna.

"Hi guys!" I say and Zeke and Shuana engulf me in a hug.

"Can't. Breath," I stutter out and they both pull away.

"I couldn't believe how much Four would talk about you," Zeke says, pointing at Tobias, "We all thought he was made of stone because he never showed feelings for anyone!" I look at Tobias and raise an eyebrow, which he responds with blushing. Uriah comes up to us and puts his arm around my shoulder loosely, "You're coming to me and Zeke's party tomorrow night right?" I see Tobias glaring at him.

"Little bro, did you not just see Four and Tris kiss? They are dating, you cant flirt with her anymore," Zeke says and points between me and Four, and makes a heart out of his fingers.

Uriah quickly removes his arm and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh sorry guys," he says and goes back to his normal, jokester self.

"Well, Tris here, has to get her new apartment," Tobias says, and leads me away from the group. I nod and Tobias leans into my ear, "I'll see you later."

I arrive to the registration place and am greeted with a young woman with blue hair. "Hi, I'm Tris Prior. I'm here to get my apartment," I say and she smiles. "Of course, and congratulations with being first!"

I wait a few minutes patiently and she comes back with one key. "Arent I supposed to get 2 keys? Mine and a spare one?" I ask and she looks confused. "Well I assumed that Four had the other key. Since it's his apartment," she replies and I nod slowly.

"So I'm living with him, in his apartment?" I ask again and she nods. "Bye," she says and turns around, going back to her work.

I stand there for a few minutes, regaining my thoughts. I then begin to walk to Tobias's apartment. I fit the key into the whole and sure enough, it opens.

"Hello?" I say and I see Tobias sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey babe," he says and I smile, "Babe?" He shrugs and motions to his lap. I sit down hastily and wrap my arms around his neck. "The girl at the registration place gave me a key to here," I say and he looks at me and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeahhh Well..."

* * *

**Sorry its so short, the chapter will be a lot longer than this, this is just like a prologue kinda thingy. Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris**

"Yeah, well I was just thinking that since we are dating, we could live in one apartment together to keep each other company," he says and begins to drift off at the end.

I just sit there, thinking about what he just said. I knew he liked me, or at least I hoped he did, but I didn't know he liked me enough for me to live with him! I can't believe it this is great! I can't wait to-

My thoughts are interrupted when Tobias speaks again, "I'm so sorry Tris. I didn't ask you and if you are not comfortable with it I can change it tommorow and get you your own-" he begins but I cut him off.

"Tobias, I would love to live with you," I whisper and plant a kiss on his cheek. He smiles and looks relieved.

"I was so scared because you were just sitting there, not responding. We can go to the dorms tomorow and bring your stuff here." I laugh at his nervousness and look around his apartment. It's pretty big, three bedrooms, one bathroom.

As I continue look around my surroundings, I see something that catches my eyes.

Glasses. I gasp and look at Tobias, who looks confused. I get up from his lap and walk over to where they are and pick them up carefully. They have a layer of dust on them and they look worn down.

"Are these yours?" I ask. He merely nods and sighs, "I had them while I was in Abnegation, I used to wear them when no one was here and I haven't worn them in a couple months."

I walk over to him and slide them on his face. He looks up and he doesnt look like the intimidating, expressionless instructor that everyone has come to known, but instead he looks like the shy, yet strong Tobias that only _I _have come to known.

I lean in and kiss him, slowly. He kisses back and his hands settle on my waist, mine around his neck. I lift my hands from his neck and take off his glasses, settling them on the table instead.

"Now that that is out of the way," he whispers and begins kissing my neck. I crane my neck back, so it's easier for him. Things start to get heated, when there is a knock on the door. Tobias growls and gets up from the couch, me following him.

He opens the door and we see a suprised looking Zeke standing there, his fearful look quickly replaces with a goofy smile.

"God, you guys move fast," he says, motioning to our now messed up hair and ruffled up shirts. "What do you want Zeke?" Tobias growls and leans against the doorway.

"I was going to tell you guys that we are going to play candor or dauntless tommorow at the party, so bring extra clothes," Zeke says and leaves after that.

"Okay then, where were we?" Tobias asks, leaning into me. "I don't remember-" I begin to say but am cut off with me being pushed up against the door, with Tobias's warm lips against mine. I tangle my hands in his hair and he moans slightly. I start to feel a jittery, not so good, yet not so bad feeling in my stomach.

I pull away and look at the ground. "I'm sorry," I whisper and Tobias doesn't say anything, just hugs me. "Come on, let's get to bed," he says and runs his fingers through my hair.

"Tobias, can I uh borrow a shirt?" I ask and he has a toothy grin. "Of course." He hands a shirt and I get changed in the bathroom. I walk out to see Tobias hovering over the couch, setting up some blankets and a pillow.

"So what are you going to chose tomorow for your job?" he asks and I shrug, "I still have to think about it." He kisses my forehead and hugs me tightly. "Goodnight Tris, big day tommorow!" he says and I nod.

He begins to walk away to the couch and starts to lay under the blankets, positioning himself so he is comfortable.

"You know you can sleep with me, right? Plus it's your apartment," I laugh and he smirks.

"You mean _our _apartment?" he says with an eyebrow raised. I laugh and pat the space next to me on the bed. He crawls in and lies down so we are facing each other.

"Ah, much better," he sighs and I start to play with his hair.

"Goodnight Tobias," I whisper and kiss him softly on the lips. He whispers something along the line of "Sweet Dreams" but I am too far gone to hear him.

* * *

**There is that chapter! Tobias's POV next! Please review, favorite, and follow ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias**

Last night was the best sleep I have had in a while. I was a little shocked when I woke up with me spooning someone, who was Tris. I've never had a girl sleep in the same bed as me, let alone the same apartment as me. But when I realized that it was Tris, I smiled.

She is currently under the grasp of my arms and is sleeping peacefully, her lips parted.

I can't believe how much she has changed me. When most guys say that their girlfriends have changed them, it's a bad thing. But not in my case. I am more kind and I'm not cold hearted. I think I'm falling in love with her, but I want to tell her in a special way.

I was too involved about thinking about Tris, that I didn't see that she was struggling to get out of my arms. "Uh Tobias?" she says, laughing at the end. "Oh sorry," I say and return my arms back to my sides. She turns around so she is facing me and smiles.

"Good morning," she says sleepily, a yawn threatening to come out of her prefect mouth. Suddenly, she jumps out of bed so quick, that I almost have a heartattack.

"What?" I ask quickly, fully awake now.

"I have to pick my job!" she says and runs to the door, but stops and quickly runs back to me.

"Bye. I'll see you later," she whispers and kisses me on the lips. I try to deepen it, but she pulls away and runs out the door. I sigh and run my hands through my hair and go to make breakfast.

One hour later, I am sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I miss Tris so much and it feels like it's been hours since I last saw her. I don't even remember what I used to do in my free time when I wasn't with Tris.

I groan, and pull myself up from the bed. Then I suddenly realize that I can suprise her and get her stuff from the dorms and move it into here! I grab a pair of black sneakers and keep on the black shirt and black sweatpants I have on right now. I lock the door when I leave and make my way to the dorms.

When I get there, I'm suprised no one is here yet. I go over to Tris's drawer and start to take her stuff out. I first take out her pants, then her shirts. I open up the last drawer and see that it's all lacy bra's and underwear, probably something Christina bought her.

I gulp and start to load them into the bag. As I'm doing this, I hear the door opening. Hoping that it was one of Tris's friendly initiates, like Christina or Will, I continue to pack her stuff.

"Packing up your girlfriends stuff, huh?" the voice asks and I turn to see that it's not one of the friendly initiates, it's Peter. I inwardly groan and force myself to not punch him in the face.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" I growl and he laughs.

"Not at all. So tell me, was it good?" he asks, starting to clean out his belongings.

"Was what good?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"The sex. I mean, the only way she could get 1st place was to have sex with you. Therefore, was it good? It probably was, I mean Tris is pretty damn hot," he says and I grab the collar of his shirt and press him against the wall.

"Tris did not have sex with me to get 1st place with me, she deserved it," I say through gritted teeth, "and never come near her again."

I back away from him and grab the bag with all of Tris's stuff in it and walk out of the room. As I'm walking back to our apartment, I think about Tris.

I know this sounds really selfish but I really hope she chooses to train initiates with me. I arrive at my apartment and unlock the door in one swift movement. I groan when I see that Tris isnt here yet. I start to unpack Tris's stuff and put everything in the drawers and her body care stuff in the bathroom. I plop down on the couch when I'm done and go back to staring at the ceiling.

After what seems like forvever later, I hear to door knob making a clicking sound, the sound of someone putting a key in the lock.

I jump up from the bed and see Tris standing at the doorway, not noticing me yet.

"TRIS!" I shout and run up to her. I spin her around while giving her a bone crushing hug and I can feel her heat radiating off to me.

"Hello to you to?" Tris says questionably and I laugh. I kiss her lips and close the door behind her. I continue to kiss her until I ask her the one question that is on my mind, "So what job did you choose?" I ask.

"Well, I chose..."

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris**

"Well, I chose to work at the tattoo parlor!" I say happily, leaving out one bit of important information.

"That's great," Tobias says, sadness filling his eyes, but he is trying to mask it the best he could.

I get on my tippy toes and lean into his ear, "And training the transfers," I whisper. Tobias jumps back and looks at me, his sad eyes transform to happy and he picks me up and twirls me around.

"Really? That's amazing I get to work with you now!" he shouts and I can't control my laughter.

"I'm glad your happy," I stutter out in between laughs. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and leans into my ear.

"Very happy," he whispers, his hot breath tickling my ear.

I shiver and press his lips down to mine. He kisses me back slowly and runs his tongue on my bottom lip. I wrap my arm around his neck, trying to get him to come closer. He groans when I stick my tongue in his mouth anod pulls away for air. He breathes heavily and when I think we are done kissing, he goes back to kissing me, this time my ravens. One of his hands are on the bottom of my back and the other one is cupping my ear while he is kissing my neck. He rips his shirt in a matter of seconds and I marvel at his body.

We continue to kiss for a couple more minutes until he pulls back. I growl in protest and he raises his eyebrows. "Can't get enough of me can you?" he says jokingly and I roll my eyes, "but we should probably get ready for Zeke's party tonight."

I frown and nod, "I also have to go to Christinas and explain us and she will probably force me to let her dress me."

Tobias sighs, "Do you really have to leave again? I was bored enough when you weren't here and you just came back 5 minutes ago!" he says exasperated.

"Tobias, I came back 30 minutes ago and we'be spent 25 minutes of the time kissing." He smirks and laughs, "How could I forget?" he says huskily. I shrug and put on my jacket and leave, heading towards Christina's apartment.

I arrive at her apartment in 3 minutes flat and knock on the door. The door flies open a second later and Christina has a smirk on her face. "Come in, you have a lot of explaining to do, Missy." I nod and sit on her black couch.

Her apartment isn't nearly as big as Tobias's, probably because Tobias has been in Dauntless longer. I hear footsteps walking into the room and Christina runs over to the couch opposite of mine.

"Tell. Me. Everything." I sigh and begin to tell her everything, capture the flag, when I held his hand for a second after Uriah shot the muffin off of Marlene's head, when he said I looked good while he was drunk, him showing me his fear landscape, and the chasm. The only things I didn't tell her was his fears, how he is from Abnegation, and his childhood.

By the end of the conversation, Christina has tears in her eyes. "I could've never have guessed that he wasn't always mean! That is so cute!" she says and wipes her eyes dramatically.

"Yeah he is really nice and sweet," I say and take a sip of water.

"So did you guys have sex yet?" Christina asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

I choke on my water and stare at her, "No!"

"Oh well I thought since he is one piece of fine man candy that you would've hit that right away!"

I bit my lip, "I don't want to have it, yet." I mumble.

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda may or may not have a fear of in intamicy," I stutter out and Christina bits her lip, "Oh, sorry."

I wave my hand, telling her not to worry about it, "So are we going to get ready for the party?" I ask, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yup! We are going shopping and getting you loads of new clothes! Since you have a boyfriend now," Christina says and runs out the door, expecting me to follow.

Three hours later, I have five more pairs of shoes, three pairs of jeans and leggings, two dresses, one leather jacket, endless amounts of perfumes, lotions, and makeup, and sadly, lacebras, lace underwear, thongs, and a slutty nightgown which I will probably never wear in my life.

"Are we done now?" I ask, 10 bags in my hand.

"Yes! Now put those in your room and bring back the dress with the low neckline, the high heels, makeup, and perfume," she says and walks into her apartment. I sigh and walk back to me and Tobias's apartment.

I try to open the door but I have too many bag in my hand, so I just knock. Tobias answers and laughs, "That's a lot of bags huh?" he says jokingly.

"Don't need to remind me," I mutter and walk into the apartment. I set all of the bags on the bed and go to the bathroom. I walk back out and see Tobias sitting on the bed. I begin to look through the bags to find what I need to bring for Christina's.

He looks through the bags too and blushes when he looks at one of the bags. "What?" I ask, still looking for the right perfume Christina told me to bring.

He holds up several of the bras and underwears and in one of the hands, he is holding the slutty night gown that is red and is lace and see through. He is blushing even more now, and so am I.

I take them away from him and pack one of the pairs in the bag and walk over to Tobias.

"I'll see you at the party, okay?" I say and give him a kiss on the lips. I pull away and walk out the door, awaiting whatever Christina has in store for me for this party.

* * *

**That was the longest chapter yet! Please comment some truths or dares for truth or dare at the party! Also, please review, favorite, and follow because it helps me right quicker!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tobias**

I begin to get ready for the party when I hear the door close. I decide that I want to dress nice, for Tris.

I haven't been to a dauntless party since the one when I finished initiation. I guess I'm not really a party person. I mean, I get invited and everything, I just make up some stupid excuse to not go because I don't feel like being surrounded by drunk people. I decide to wear a black long sleeved shirt with black jeans and sneakers. I look at the clock and see that if I leave now, I will arrive at the party right on time.

I lock the door of the apartment when I leave and begin to walk to Zeke's apartment. I couldn't believe how awkward it was when I saw Tris's lingerie. I mean, it's not that I wouldn't want to see her in it, god I do _really_ wanna see her in it, but it's just that I'm not ready for _that_ either.

I finally arrive to Zeke's apartment and the smell of alcohol hits me in a matter of seconds. "Hey Four!" a very drunk Zeke yells, causing people to look at him like he is on drugs. I nod and walk over to where he is sitting with Shauna and Lauren.

"Wow Four, didn't think you would come!" Lauren says and I shrug.

"Tris wanted to go and I wanted to be with her and celebrate with her. Where is your little brother and everyone else?" I ask Zeke and he rolls his eyes, "Uriah went to Christina's apartment to see Tris's outfit, along with Marlene, Will, and Lynn." I nod and go to grab a water from the fridge.

When I close the door, I see Lauren standing there. "Listen Four, I never have seen you like this before. You've fallen _hard _for Tris. I'm really happy for you and if you need any advice, dating wise, I'm here for you," she smiles.

I nod, "Thanks Lauren." We walk back to where everyone is sitting and I absentmindedly sip my water. I didn't even realize the music has quieted down and that everyone was staring at the door until Zeke nudged me with his arm. I look up and see the most beautiful girl in the world, Tris.

She is wearing a dress that is about to mid thigh and shows off all of her curves. She looks confused and turns around. I silently laugh when I realize that she looks confused because she doesn't understand why people would be looking at her in that way. That's what I love about Tris, she isn't conceded and obsessed with how she looks like all of the other Dauntless girls. The back of her dress is lace and her hair is curled, casting ringlets down her back. ( clothing/sexy-dress-a/the-perfect-slip-dress?ProductID=180001&CatalogueType=OLS )

I didn't even realize that most of the boys in the room were staring at her body hungrily. I also didn't even realize that everyone else was behind her, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Lynn.

Tris walks over to me and moves my chin upwards. I don't even remember my jaw dropping. I'm practically drooling over her.

"You look... gorgeous Tris. I'm so lucky to have you," I stutter out and she laughs. She leans in and gives me a peck on the lips and turns towards Shauna and Lauren.

Shauna and Lauren gush over how pretty Tris looks and I just cant stop staring at her. All of the sudden, I see Matthew pop out of no where. I groan internally and roll my eyes as he begins to walk over to us.

Matthew is a Dauntless player, he sleeps with girls and doesn't talk to them once after that. "Hey Tris. You look really hot tonight. Wanna come to my place later?" he asks and I feel anger rush through me. Tris raises an eyebrow, "Who are you? And no, I have a boyfriend."

Matthew puts an arm on her shoulder and smirks, "He doesn't have to know."

"Well he is sitting right there, and I wouldn't go to your apartment if my life depended on it," Tris says rudely.

Matt looks at me and laughs, "You would want to date him? I'm much better than he is and more good looking," he says cockily and I'm about to punch him when Tris beats me to it. She grabs his arm and flips him onto the ground. She pins his down so he is on his back and Tris bends his arm back.

"Don't ever come near me again," she growls and he says no. Tris pulls back his arm further so that if he moved one inch, his arm would be broken. "Fine! I will!" he pleads and Tris lets go of him. He runs out the door and Tris walks back over to me, sitting on my lap.

"That's my girl," I whisper and Tris smiles. She turns around and begins to kiss behind my ear. I hold in a moan, but it comes out anyway, sounding muffled. Tris pulls away and kisses me on the cheek, and I kiss her cheek back. I suddenly hear "Aws" from the girls and I glare at them, along with the boys who are smirking.

"Oh come on Four, after how much Tris has been infuriated with you, you should let us say that!" Christina says and Will nods in agreement.

"What do you mean?" I ask and Christina and Marlene roll their eyes.

"Four, Tris wouldn't keep her eyes off of you!" Christian says, acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I turn towards Tris whose face is as red as a tomato, "Is that so?" I say teasingly.

"Yeah, during breakfast, lunch, and dinner Tris wouldn't talk, just sneak glances at you. Also, whenever I would say something mean about how, about mean you are, she would get really defensive and stick up for you," Christina says.

"Oh and don't forget when you caught Uriah shooting the muffin off my head and Tris was there. She was looking at you like you were the only thing in the world," Marlene adds and I smile.

"Plus, when we were going zip lining and I said how Four talked about her a lot and she kept on asking what you would say about her!" Shauna adds and smiles at Tris. Tris mumbles, "Shut up," and I pull her closer to me.

"But Four was a lot more infuriated with her!" Zeke says, "Me, Shauna, and Lauren thought he was hit with a love potion. Four hasn't shown emotion towards anyone, so when Tris came, he completely changed. He would get mad at her when we would call you 'Stiff' and you would never talk about any other initiates, only Tris and how well she is doing."

Now its my turn to blush. Tris looks up at me and smiles widely. Usually I would punch Zeke repeatedly for saying something like that, making me sound like a softie, but I wont because of how much Tris is smiling right now, with a twinkle in her eye. Despite the situation, I smile back, happy that Tris is happy, and theta I'm with her, and she is with me.

It has been that way all along.

* * *

**Can I please get up to 30 reviews by the next time I update? Please review, follow, and favorite. Also, please PM me some truth or dares for the game in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris**

Today has been amazing so far. Currently, I'm dancing with the girls on the dance floor and the boys are chilling by the bar drinking, except for Tobias. When karoke starts, I break away from the crowd and go to Tobias.

"Hey babe," he says and pulls me close to him.

"Babe?" I question and he laughs nervously.

"Yeah, I wanted to try it out." I laugh and kiss him on the lips, which he returns. Our once soft and slow kiss, becomes into a passionate, fast, and hard kiss. Our tongues are in each other's mouths and I can feel some people staring at us, and so does Tobias but who cares, we have each other and that's all that matters.

"Get a room!" Zeke yells and I pull away and Tobias whines when I do. I laugh at his childish behavior and give him one last kiss until I go back to the dance floor.

"Hey everyone! So this party is the celebration of the new initiates in Dauntless," Zeke says on top of a table, attracting everyone's attention. Everyone yells and stomps their feet and Zeke continues, "and if I remember correctly, Tris was first. Therefore, Tris should do karaoke first!"

My ears begin to hurt after the applause and screams when Zeke finishes. I hastily walk up to the stage with Christina, Marlene, and Shauna behind me.

"We should sing Keeps getting better by Christina Aguilera!" Marlene suggests and we all agree. I walk up to Zeke and whisper the song into his ear. He smiles and walks over to the machine.

**Time break because I don't really wanna write out the song. Overall, Tris turns out to be a really good singer.**

The whole entire room erupts in applause and I can feel my cheeks growing red. We walk off the stage when the boys start wolf whistling and chanting my name.

I find Tobias staring open mouthed at me. "What?" I ask.

"You never told me you could sing like that! You're amazing Tris!" he says and gives me a hug.

I blush and look down, "I'm not that good."

"Tris, listen to me. You are amazing at everything you do. You're beautiful, selfless, brave, smart, and perfect. You have to know that," he says, skimming his thumb over my cheekbone.

And in that moment, I knew I loved Tobias with all my heart.

I nod and kiss his cheek. Tobias takes my hand and pushes me through the crowd and leads me to one of the bedrooms. When we walk in, you can tell that it's Zekes room. He has a pack of beer on the floor and dirty cothes everywhere.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you in private," he apologizes and I nod, "Tris, I want to take you on a date tomorrow since we haven't had one yet."

I stare at him, nervous and anxious feelings bubble up inside of me. What if I do something embarrassing?

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks and I shake my head.

"I've never been on a date before, what if I do something embarrassing?"

He laughs and plays with my hair, "I've never been on a date before either so I guess we will both be embarrassed."

I look at him in shock, "You've never been on a date before?"

"Yeah, well I have been on double dates with Zeke because he would force me to and would bring a random girl as my date. Although, they never would end out good because either the girl tries to flirt with me and I ignore her, or I would say something mean in the beginning of the date and she would get mad at me."

I burst out laughing at the thought of this happening, in which he soon joins in. "What... would...y-you say to her?" I stutter out, still laughing.

"I would ask her a question about like 'What do you do during a fight' and she would answer wrong and I would ignore her. Either that or I would ask why she was wearing such a tight dress and how it doesn't look good on her."

I put my head on his shoulder, unable to contain my laughter. His laughter vibrates my body. I manage to stop laughing, while he is still and I lean in a kiss his Adams apple.

He stops mid-laugh and moans. "So what is the first thing you do in a fight?" Tobias asks, when I pull away, smirking.

"You find your opponents weak spots and make the first hit," I murmur.

"Very good," Tobias says, smiling crookedly. He leans in and kisses me, and I can feel him smile against my lips. We stay like this for who knows how long, until a very drunk Zeke walks in.

"We are playing Candor and Dauntless now so stop making out." I see Tobias blush out of the corner of my eye and we walk out of the room, holding hands.

**Tobias**

I walk out of the bedroom with Tris, holding hands. When we walk into the now empty apartment, the girls all "awe" and the boys are winking at me. I roll my eyes when Zeke mouths "Get some" to me.

I sit down next to Tris and Zeke and we get started. "Since Tris was first, she should go first!" Zeke says and Tris shrugs. "Okay, uh, Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAUNTLESS!" he shouts, not waiting till Tris is finished. Its scary how much him and Zeke are alike.

"I dare you to go to-" Tris begins but is cut off by Christina.

"WE DIDNT CHANGE GIVE US 5 MINUTES!" she screams and drags Tris out the room, the other girls following.

"So did you guys frickle-frackle in my room?" Zeke asks.

I glare at him, "No."

"Well you should because Tris is getting hotter and hotter everyday in Dauntless," he replies and I throw a pillow at him. The girls come out a couple minutes later and I immediately look at Tris. She has high-waisted black shorts that barely pass her butt and a black top with a cheetah print pocket.

"You alright there?" Tris asks when she sits down and I look away, blushing.

"Okay, lets try this again, Uriah, I dare you to run around the pit in your underwear, pointing to your stomach, and screaming how something is in your stomach. Lastly when some tries to help you, warn them how they are next, and run back here."

"Damn, your good at dares Tris, lets do this!" Uriah says and takes off his clothes, except for his boxers. Tris follows him to the Pit and I look at the remaining people.

"So tomorrow me and Tris are going on our first date. I'm planning to take her to the Ferris wheel where I first realized how much I liked her. Anyway, I need you guys to help me with getting it set up and everything. Christina, when you pick Tris's outfit tomorrow, tell her to not wear something uncomfortable," I say, "I'm planning to tell Tris that I love her during the date."

They all clap and Zeke whistles. "Me and the boys can help you decorate the Ferris Wheel," Zeke says and the boys nod. "And me and the girls can help you say how you love her and make the date special, and of course, pick Tris's outfit," Lauren says and the girls squeal. We continue to talk about what will happen on the date, until Tris and Uriah come back.

Uriah walks in and immediately falls on the floor, laughing. Tris comes in a second later and she takes one look at Uriah, and begins to start laughing too. "It. Was. Max," Uriah says and Tris is rolling on the floor now, her stomach showing from her shirt scrunching up. I force myself to look away and we continue on with the game.

"Okay, my turn. Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks and Christina says truth. "What is your biggest fear?"

Christina hesitates, "Moths." Uriah nods, and leans back into the chair.

"Guys, I got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Lauren says unexpectedly, and walks out with Shauna.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks.

"Dare!"

Christina has a mischievous gleam in her eye, "I dare you to find Peter and make out with him!" Marlene pretends to throw up and Tris laughs. Marlene quickly takes off her top, revealing a tank top underneath.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene asks. "Dauntless!" Zeke says.

"Bed, Wed, or Dead Tris, Shauna, and Christina, and explain why." Zeke shoots me a nervous glance and shuts his eyes. "Wed Shauna because she is my girlfriend. Bed Tris because she is hot. And kill Christina, no offence Christina," Zeke says quickly and I tense up.

_Don't get angry Tobias, its just a game. He wont actually have sex with Tris, and she wont have sex with him. _I remind myself. I wrap my arm around Tris's waist and she snuggles into me.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks. "Dauntless!" Tris says enthusiastically.

"I dare you to get in a drinking contest with Uriah," Zeke says and Tris pales. "Okay," she says and detaches herself from me. We all walk into the kitchen and Tris and Uriah sit on the bar stools. Zeke pours 20 shots of vodka.

"You okay?" I whisper into Tris's ear. She nods and leans into the counter.

"Go!" Zeke yells and Tris grabs one of the glasses.

She downs it and makes a disgusted face when she swallows. She grabs another one, and continues this until Uriah throws up after his 12th. Tris drank nine and gets off of the barstool, and slams into me. I catch her before she falls and she smiles at me.

"You have prettttty eyes," she says, trying to touch my eye. I grab her hand and walk her over to the couch again.

"Will, Dauntless or Candor?" Tris slurs.

"Dauntless," he says worried, what she will say.

"Eat a cow!" Tris says and we all laugh. Will shakes his head and takes off his shirt, not before noticing Christina oogling him.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks. "Dauntless," I say, not wanting to be asked about my past life if I answered Candor.

"Play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris," he says and I take Tris's hand and lead her to the bedroom. I'm about to tell her how we shouldn't do anything because she is drunk but she has other ideas.

She pushes me onto the bed roughly and climbs on top of me. She pins my hands above my head and kisses me fiercely. I melt into the kiss and kiss her back just as hard. I can taste the vodka on her lips and it's got me addicted. I sigh into her mouth when she bites my bottom lip. Then I realize that this isn't Tris kissing me, it's drunk Tris kissing me.

I try to get her to stop but she wont budge, being her stubborn self. If Tris weren't drunk right now, I would be kissing her like no tomorrow, but she is drunk. I grab Tris's hands and sit up.

"Whats wrong babe?" she slurs and tries to rip of my shirt. I pick her up and walk out of the room.

"We're going to leave," I announce and everyone nods, understanding how drunk Tris is. I step out of the room, Tris still in my arms, and arrive at our apartment. I set her on the bed and walk into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and some hangover pulls for the morning, since it's Tris first hangover.

I crawl into bed next to Tris and she rests her head on my bare chest and makes a purring sound. And I fall asleep with the thought of me finally telling Tris that I love her.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias**

I wake up to muffled sounds of vomiting from the bathroom. I groggily rub my eyes and grab the water and medicine I put out last night for this reason. When I open the bathroom door, I hear Tris moaning and throwing up. I hold her hair up for her and rub her back soothingly. Tris grunts in some form of thanks and I nod. Tris stops throwing up shortly after that and I hand the water and medicine over to her.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," she whispers and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers together. I smile and help her stand up as she brushes her teeth. I give her a chocolate muffin that was leftover from yesterday's breakfast. "So what are you doing today?" I ask, hoping she will say she will not be home so I can get ready for our date.

"I'm going to work at the tattoo parlor today," she says with a mouthful of muffin. "Okay, I have to work in the control room today," I lie and he nods.

She sits on my lap and turns towards me, staring at my nose, eyes, hair, and my lips. "I can't wait for our date tonight," she whispers sexily and all I can do is nod, under her spell.

She gives me a lingering kiss and I return it quickly. She tugs on my hair and my hands settle themselves touching her lower back. I groan when she repositions herself on my lap, so she can get closer to me. We continue this, Tris moaning when I kiss her ravens and me groaning when Tris would move around in my lap, until Tris checks the time and sees that it's time for her to go to work. I give her a kiss on the forehead and whisper "Good Luck" to her.

The second I hear the door click, I jump up from the chair and run to grab my phone **(The phones are kinda like walkie talkies) **I finally grab it and call Zeke.

((((Bold is Four and Italicized is Zeke))))

_Hey Four_

**Hey, can you call all of the boys and tell them to come to my apartment**

_Dude, no one even knows where you're apartment is. You would never let anyone come into it! Except for the time I once went to your apartment and you and Trissy Poo were making out._

I forgot that no one knows where my apartment is. I wonder why I let Tris come to my apartment so easily during initiation when I barely knew her, while my friends except for Zeke don't even know where my apartment is. The thought of Tris makes me smile, thinking about tonight.

**Fine, then lets go to your apartment**

_Okay, Bye._

Zeke hangs up and I grab the papers that hold the plan of what I want to do at the Ferris Wheel. I walk to Zeke's apartment and as I round the corner, I bump into Shauna. "Sorry! Oh- It's you Four," she says startled. I nod and begin to walk to Zeke's apartment.

"Wait Four!," she says and I turn around, "I'm really happy for you. I think meeting Tris helped you become a better person and not so mean. If someone said that Four was planning to take someone on a date and tell the girl that he loves her, I would've laughed in their face."

I can feel the corner of my mouth twitch, "Thanks Shauna."

"She's really great for you. Anyway, I'll see you later!" She disappears around the corner and I knock on Zeke's door.

"Hey brother from another mother," Zeke says and I laugh, "OMG guys Four just laughed! Call the cops, he's falling in love so he is a softie now!"

I punch him in the arm, not so hard, but enough so that it hurts. He mumbles something like "hurtful" and calls the rest of the boys out in the hallway. We walk through the Dauntless Compound and head to the trains, which we all jump on safely.

"So what is your plan?" Will asks and I hand him paper with the idea on it **(A/N I'm not going to say the idea yet because I want it to be a surprise for the next chapter) **His eyes widen and he hands back the paper, "You really do love her, don't you?" I nod and rest my head on the wall.

We finally arrive to the Ferris wheel and the boys gape at the sight. "My god Four, this is going to take forever!" Uriah whines and I thump him on the back of the head. "Lets get to work!" I say and they all cheer.

**Page Break because if I explain how they set up the Ferris Wheel it wouldn't be a surprise.**

I wipe the bead of sweat off of my head and close my eyes on the train. I hope Tris will say I love you back tonight, because that will be petty awkward if she doesn't. As we near the compound, I start to fear about what the girls will make me do or say. We jump off the train without catching our breath and running into the compound.

"I think you're supposed to go to Christina's room," Will says and leaves, along with Uriah and Zeke. I sigh and turn the knob of Christina's room. All of the girls, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Lauren, are sitting in a circle on the floor.

"There you are! Come in lover boy!" Marlene says and I roll my eyes.

"So, tell us everything about what you feel for Tris," Christina says and they all lean in, listening to every word I say. I sigh, I knew this was going to turn into like a therapy session or whatever.

"Okay, I love her so much it hurts. I think about her every minute and I cant get her off my mind, even when I'm with her. I love her hair and how I can run my fingers through it. I love her eyes, they show how courageous she is. She is overall, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and she turns me into a better person. I have liked her since the day she has jumped first, and I will continue to love her until I die," I say. I look up and see the girls bawling their eyes out.

"Y-you are the n-nicest boyfriend e-e-ver," Christina stutters out, still crying. She hands me a CD and smiles, "There are some cute couple songs in this CD. I assume you have a record player or whatever, so look through them and pick the one you like. Then ask her to dance or sing to her," she says and pushes me out the door.

I walk back to my apartment and pull out the record player from the back of my closet. I put in the CD and the first song I hear is boring, explaining how te girl relies on the boy which is definatly me and Tris. The next song I really like though. It's called _All of Me _by some guy named John Legend. I keep that song and continue to listen tot he other songs.

**One hour Later**

I finally have listened to all of the songs. The ones I like the most were _All of Me _and another one that describes my relationship with Tris perfectly, _The Girl _by City and Colour. I decided that I'm going to sing _The Girl_ and I'm going to ask her to dance to _All of Me_, even though I don't really know how to slow dance.

This is going to be the best date ever.

* * *

**The next chapter is the date and I already wrote it. It actually made me tear up a little bit because of how adorable they are together. **

**Can I get 50 reviews before the next time I update?**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris**

"Wow, you look amazing," Tobias says and I blush. I arrived back at our apartment after Christina helped me get ready. I am wearing a dark blue, more like black, dress that comes down to my ankles.

"Thank you, you look handsome," I admit. He smiles and intertwined our fingers together, "You ready?"

*page break*

The train ride was filled with a comfortable silence. Tobias runs comforting circles across my palm and it sends me shivers. "We're here," he whispers and helps me up from the seat. We jump out the train and what I see makes my jaw drop.

The ferris wheel is completely lit up, with dazzling blue, yellow, white, and red lights. The ferris wheel is turning, unlike during the capture the flag game when it didn't work. In front of the Ferris wheel is balloons and flowers. "Oh my gosh," I whisper and Tobias smiles.

"I was hoping you would like it," he says and kisses my nose. "I love it! You are the best!" I squeal, making Tobias laugh.

"Come on," he motion to the Ferris wheel and I giggle. Since when did I giggle? Tobias opens up the cart door to one of the carts on the ferris wheel and I get it, him following. "So how did you do all of this?" I ask, motioning to the Ferris wheel lights.

"Well, the boys helped me with the lights and decorations," he says, only staring in my eyes, not at the ground.

"Well it's very beautiful." He blushes and I poke his, now red, cheek. When we make it to the top of the Ferris wheel, I gape at the city. You can see the Sears tower, towering over the buildings, the Erudites bright blue lights, and the Amity farms filled with fruits.

I suddenly feel Tobias's hand grasping on mine, holding tight. He looks like he is going to throw up. "Come here," I say and he looks at me, fearful, "It's alright, just focus on me."

He tries to look at me, but his eyes drift towards the ground instead. He puts his head in his hands and starts to calm down. I rub his back soothingly and he smiles gratefully.

The ride ends, much to my dismay but to Tobias's delight, and we are now sitting at the picnic table Tobias sat up. He serves me a hamburger and some dauntless cake. "Like the first time we met," he says when I bit into my hamburger, making me laugh.

Suddenly music starts to play and Tobias curses under his breath. "What's wrong?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"This is going terribly wrong, the music started too early."

"What were you going to do with the music?" I ask and he looks at the ground.

"I was going to ask you to dance," he mutters and my heart warms. I stand up and take his hands, pulling him up with me, "Then let's dance."

**I'm assuming you guys all know the song "All of Me" so I'm not gonna write it.**

The song ends and I pull away from Tobias's chest. He is smiling down on me and goes behind the bushes.

I'm confused when he comes back with a guitar. He balances the guitar on his leg and begins to start strumming.

_I wish I could do better by you,_

_'cause that's what you deserve_

_You sacrifice so much of your life_

_In order for this to work._

_While I'm off chasing my own dreams_

_Sailing around the world_

_Please know that I'm yours to keep_

_My beautiful girl_

_When you cry a piece of my heart dies_

_Knowing that I may have been the cause_

_If you were to leave_

_Fulfill someone else's dreams_

_I think I might totally be lost_

_You don't ask for no diamond rings no delicate string of pearls_

_That's why I wrote this song to sing_

_My beautiful girl_

_ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh_

_One, two, one two three four_

_I wish I could do better by you_

_'cause it's what you deserve_

_You sacrifice so much of your life_

_in order for this to work_

_While I'm off chasing my own dreams (my own dreams)_

_sailing around the world ('round the world)_

_Please know that I'm yours to keep_

_My beautiful girl_

_And when you cry a piece of my heart dies_

_Knowing that I may have been the cause_

_If you were to leave and fulfill someone else's dreams_

_I think I might totally be lost_

_But you don't ask for no diamond rings (Diamond rings)_

_No delicate string of pearls (String of pearls)_

_That's why I wrote this song to sing_

_My beautiful girl_

_ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh_

_ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh_

_ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh_

_ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh_

_But you don't ask for no diamond rings (Diamond rings)_

_No delicate string of pearls (String of Pearls)_

_That's why I wrote this song to sing_

_My beautiful girl._

By the end of the song, I am in tears. Tobias's voice is so beautiful and I can see tears in his eyes too.

"There has been something I've been meaning to tell you Tris since the first moment I met you," he says and takes my hand.

"What?" I ask.

"I love you."

* * *

**Aweee! Sorry for not updating, I've been busy a lot lately:(( **

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobias**

"I love you."

There, I finally said it. The words feel foreign on my tongue, considering I never said that before. Tris stands there, mouth agape. My smile slowly disappears as the time goes by without her saying anything. "Tris?" my voice cracks and I bite my lip for sounding so weak.

"Oh Tobias.." she says and tears starting to form in her eyes. My heart breaks then and there; she doesn't love me back. I press my nails into my palm to prevent myself from crying.

"I'm so sorry. I know this is rushed and everything but I-" I begin to say but am stopped with the sight of Tris smiling.

"I love you too," she says, the biggest smile on her face. I mirror her reaction and hug her.

"I thought you didn't love me for a second," I sniffle. She gives me a light kiss on the lips, "Who wouldn't love you?" _Marcus, Evelyn, almost all of Dauntless _I think to myself. I check my watch, it's 10:43.

"We should probably start heading out. I can clean all of this up tomorrow," I say and Tris shakes her head. "No, I can. You should probably get some rest after doing all of this," Tris argues and I shake my head.

I take her small, warm hand and lead her to the train that comes in 5 minutes. "I never realized how happy I am that I chose Dauntless," Tris says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Think about it, I would still be a stiff. I wouldn't be living a free life, I wouldn't have met all of the friends I have now, and I wouldn't have met the best thing that have ever happened to me?," she says.

"And what was the best thing that ever happened to you?" I tease and Tris laughs.

"Dauntless cake," Tris says, bursting out laughing. I soon join in, and we just stand there, laughing like idiots. We finally stop and I look into her eyes. Before my mind knows what is happening, I lean in and kiss her. The kiss is slow and passionate.

"I wouldn't be in Dauntless right now if I haven't met you," I say in between kisses. Tris pulls away and looks at me confused. "After your initiate class I was going to leave Dauntless and join the factionless. I didn't believe in the Dauntless leadership," I state. "Then I met you, and everything changed. I wanted to stay in Dauntless because of you. You were extraordinary and the only girl I have ever liked or took a second glance at."

Tris smiles, "Well if I was in Abnegation I would get to feed you and we could date there!" Tris jokes, "and make out daily."

I laugh, another foreign feeling. The train arrives and the ride back is a comfortable silence. Tris's hair is blowing in the wind and is covering her face. She pulls a hair tie from a purse I haven't seen before. "Where did you get that?" I ask.

"Christina gave it to me. It has all 'necessary date items' like a hairbrush, breath spray, all that crap."

"Well I don't think you need breath spray because your breath smells amazing." I lean in for a kiss and when I do, I run my tongue along her bottom lip, "Hm, taste like fruit." Tris pulls me into another kiss and this time she runs her tongue along my bottom lip and pulls away. "You taste like water," she laughs and I smile.

We get off the train when we saw the Dauntless compound and we walk into the compound, hand in hand. There are a lot of Dauntless still in the Pit partying. I push the people away and head to our apartment. I open the door with the key and Tris unexpectedly jumps on my back.

"Anywhere you want to go Ms. Prior?" I ask in a fake accent. "To the couch!" she shouts and I spin her around while she is still on my back. Her giggles echo off the walls and I lay her on the couch. Her hair is spread out like an angel and her eyes are crinkled from laughing. I lay next to her and wrap my arms around her body and fall asleep.

**Tris**

I wake up the next morning to Tobias not laying next to me. Insstead, I see a note on the spot that he usually sleeps.

_Good morning beautiful_

_I had to go to work in the control room so I will probably be gone all day._

_There is a muffin on the kitchen counter._

_Love you,_

_IV_

I smile when I'm finished reading and I grab the muffin nd get changed. I wear a pair of black leather leggings and a v neck black shirt. I take a bite of the muffin and smile, it's still warm. As I'm walking to the Pit, I realize that I have to see Tori today about work hours. I quickly change my direction and end up at Tori's shop.

Tori is getting the tools ready for the days work and I knock to announce my presence. She looks angry but her face changes when she sees me. "Sorry, I thought you were Eric. He always get tattoos." I nod and sit down.

"I was thinking, and I want to work at 8:00am to 4:00pm," I say and Tori nods. "Luckily, I need help the most at that time. You will start working here tomorrow okay?" she questions and I nod.

I leave the shop and make my way to Christina's apartment, to ask for her advice on something. She is standing outside the door, about to open it. "Where were you missy?" I ask and she looks embarrassed.

"I was, uh, at Will's apartment," she says and bits her lip. I laugh and she invites me inside.

"So, how's life Tris?" she asks and I sigh. I'm scared to ask her, but I know she will be the best person to know the answer to it. "What's wrong?" says Christina, noticing my hesitation.

"I want to get over my fear of intimacy tonight," I say and her jaw drops.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris**

"Seriously?" Christina asks in disbelief.

I nod, "How do I tell him that I want to do this?"

Christina smiles, "Wear a lace bra and underwear and wear it under the nightgown I gave you! Then just begin to kiss him and let the rest happen," she smirks and I bite my lip.

"Thanks, I will."

Christina smirks, "So what made you change your mind?"

"Well, after the date I realized that I want to be with him forever," I state and Christina aws. "Go get em girl!" she pushes me out the door and I begin to walk to our apartment, anxious yet ready.

**Tobias**

Today has been exhausting. Uriah, who works in the control room with me, had to be teached everything about the job. I enter my apartment and see the llight on in the bathroom.

"Tris, I'm home!" I call out.

"Hi!" Tris calls back and I smile. I head to the kitchen and grab some water. I uncap the bottle and take a big sip. I bring the bottle over to the bed and lay on the bed, exhausted.

I see Tris coming out of the bathroom with a robe on. I'm about to say something, but instead Tris takes off the robe, and what I see makes my jaw drop.

Tris is wearing the night gown that her and Christina bought at the Dauntless Lingerie store. And god does it look good on her, I mean _really _good. "Hey babe," she says and all I can do is nod.

Tris walks over to me and straddles my lap. I'm shocked, yeah sure Tris has sat on my lap before, but not straddle, while she has freaking lingerie on. "How was your day?" Tris asks, playing with my hair.

I make an inaudible sound, still marveling over her body. "That's good," Tris whispers and kisses my lips, sucking on the bottom lip. I kiss back and Tris pulls away, playing with my hair again.

"I love you. I love you. I love you so much," Tris says in between kisses. I run my hands up and down her thighs, which are the softest things I have felt in my life. "What is happening?" I ask.

Tris smiles, "After yesterday, I realized that I don't want to spend my life with anyone but you. You never pressure me into anything and I love that. And," Tris takes a deep breath, "I want to get over my fear."

I can feel my eyes bulge out of their sockets, "Really?" Tris nods and I pull her against me, kissing her with as much passion in the world.

**There will be lots of kissing in this part of the chapter so you can skip it if you want**

I bite her bottom lip and she runs her hands up and down my back, tracing the Abnegation tattoo. I just then realize that we are on the couch. "I hope you don't mind but I don't want our first time to be on a couch," I say and Tris nods, out of breath.

I toss her over my shoulder and she giggles. I make my way to our bedroom and set her down softly on the bed. I turn around and face the door. I lock the door swiftly and take off my shirt. I look back and see Tris slightly siting up on the bed, watching me take off my shirt. I smile and make my way towards her.

I climb on top of her, balancing on my forearms, on the bed. "I love you so much. Please tell me if you want to stop. I want us to both enjoy this, not just me," I tell her and she smiles.

"Anything dealing with you I would enjoy," she says innocently, but to me it sounds seductive, which I love. I kiss her neck roughly and her back arches into me. I fiddle with the hem of the nightgown and she pulls my face from her neck.

"I want this, now," she demands and I obey. I slowly take off her nightgown so she is now only in her black lace bra and underwear. I feel my cheeks heat up as I look at her. I continue to kiss her body. I first start with her lips, then her neck, then her stomach.

"Beautiful," I whisper against her stomach and she lets out a faint sigh. In an instant, Tris flips me over and is now on top of me. She smiles innocently and begins to leave open mouthed kisses on my chest.

She impatiently tries to undo my pants and I help her get me out of them, so now I am only in my boxers and she is in her bra and underwear. I trace the back strap of her bra and look at her for permission, "Are you sure?"

She nods, "Never been more sure about anything in my life." I blush as she leans into my neck so I can unhook the bra strap. I struggle with unhooking it, considering I never have done this before. I finally hear a click and I take a sharp intake of breath.

Tris slowly pulls away and I marvel at her body. She is gorgeous, the perfect size, the perfect shape, the perfect everything. "You are so beautiful Tris," I whisper and begin kissing her chest.

She takes off my boxers and I slowly make my way down to her underwear. She moans when I kiss her inner thigh and her back arches. I take off her underwear, leaving us bare and marveling over each other's bodies.

We never stopped kissing.

***Page Break***

I kiss her body one more time before rolling off of her and lying next to her, my head on her chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat. "That. Was. Amazing," I stutter out, out of breath.

Tris swallows and nods. "How could I ever be scared of something so great?" she jokes and I laugh. I run my hand up and down her body, her stomach, her inner thigh, her legs.

Tris was right, the sex was great. We both had some difficulties because we were both virgins, so we just had to test out different things to see if we liked them or not. It wasn't heavy duty like the boys in Dauntless talk about it, the bed breaking and stuff, it was passionate. There was no broken beds or screaming, just the gentle rocking of the bed and our moans.

Tris kisses my forehead and lays down on her side, falling asleep. I wrap my arm protectively around her and fall asleep.

* * *

**What should happen next? PM me ideas!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris**

I wake up with one side of the bed empty and cold. I rub my eyes and quickly remember that Tobias has work today, as do I. The memories of last night come flooding back. I did it; I am now Six. I smile at the thought and drag myself out of bed. I take a shower and pick out a black tank top, black leather pants, and combat boots. I grab an apple and walk to Tori's parlor.

The shop is just opening up and I see Tori sitting behind the counter, drumming her fingers absentmindedly. "Hey Tris!" she shouts and I shout back hello. I take her seat behind the counter when she goes to tattoo someone. I flip through the design book to find a tattoo that I can practice on the plastic arm Tori supplied me with to practice. I hear the door's bell jingle and I look up, hoping to see Tobias. I crinkle up my nose when I see Eric walk in.

"Hello Eric," Tori says in a monotone voice. He must come in her a lot for Tori to not even look up to see who it is.

"I came for a new tattoo," he states, eyeing me up and down. Tris walks up to the arm I've been practicing on and smiles at the tattoo. It's a dead tree with skulls on the branches. "You are a natural. You can do Eric's tattoo if you would like," she tells me and I nod. I don't want to be that doesn't seem very business like.

"Okay, Eric sit down over there and look through the design book," I say and he nods. I get the tools ready while he is looking at the book. "I want this," he shows me a black skull with fire where the eyes and teeth should be. "Where?" I ask and he points to his upper arm, just below his shoulder. He takes off his shirt and I get to work. You can tell he works out because of his muscles, but it's not a hot type of muscles like Tobias. He had the kind that are disgusting.

"All done," I say as I finish up the last flick of fire. "Thanks _Stiff_," he winks and throws me some money. I roll my eyes.

The rest of the day passes on without me seeing Tobias once. I miss him and can't wait to get home. I am walking away from the parlor when I see Dauntless Body Works, where Christina works. I walk in and the smell of perfume fills up my nose, causing me to sneeze. "Hey girl!" Chris squeals and I smile.

"We did it," I whisper when she's close enough and she jumps up and down.

"YES IM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS ARE MY OTP!"

I don't even bother asking her what OTP means because I will probably get a whole speech about it. I smile and nod. "Here, have this. It relieves stress in a bath," she says and shoves a package of a circular tube.

"Uh thanks?" I say suspiciously and she just shoves me out the door.

"Go see your lover boy!" she shouts and I shake my head at her girlishness. I walk back to my apartment and open the door, which is unlocked, meaning that Tobias is here. "I'M HOME!" I shout when I walk in. I see Tobias walk around the corner and his whole face lightens up when he sees me.

"Hey baby," he says sweetly and I blush, realizing that this is the first time I've seen him since last night.

"How was work?" I ask, setting the bag from Dauntless Body Works on the kitchen counter.

"Good. It begins to hurt your back after a while if sitting at a computer, staring at it for 8 hours," he says and dramatically rubs his back. I giggle, "Well, Christina gave me some stress reliever scrub that you put in a bath."

He raises an eyebrow, "Really? I'll use it in a minute and you can rest out here after your first day of work," he kisses my forehead and I smile. He walks into the bathroom with the scrub and I hear the water start to run.

I bite my lip, realizing that I want to be in there with him. I make a rash decision to go into the bathroom and take a bath with him. I take off my shoes and place them in the closet. I take a deep breath and walk into the bathroom.

Tobias's back is facing towards me and his head is leaning back in the tub. I decide to sneak up on him. I walk up to him, who still doesn't realize I'm there and begin to kiss his lips lightly. He opens his eyes in shock, but they quickly close and he begins to kiss back.

I stand in front of him and bite my lip nervously, "I was wondering if there was room for one more."

His eyes widen when he realizes what I'm implying and he furiously nods his head. I smile and slowly take off my clothes, feeling insecure when I realize that Tobias is looking at me. I finally take off all my clothes and slowly walk to the tub. The tub is wide enough for two people to lay side by side so I climb in next to Tobias.

He wraps an arm around me and puts his head in the crook of my neck. "How are you feeling?" he murmurs against my skin.

"How am I feeling about what?" I ask.

"Do you, uh, hurt?" he explains and I blush when I realize what he's saying.

"It's kinda numb but, uh, yeah?" I blush. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who is blushing, since Tobias's face is bright red. I kiss his cheek and he looks at me with lust.

In one quick movement, Tobias begins to start kissing me roughly, making some of the water from the bath over flow from the sudden movement. We both let out a deep moan when we feel each others bodies pressed up against each other. I forcefully push Tobias against the wall and firmly hold him in place. "I like this side of you, it's very_ sexy_," he huskily says and I smile. I force my lips against his and his hands wander up and down my body, tracing my curves. He shoves his tongue down my throat and I tug on his dark hair. We continue this, aggressively kissing, until we become out of breath.

I sit on Tobias lap and he whimpers when I sit on top of his "area". He grabs some shampoo and puts it in my hair, lathering it up and rinsing it out, same with conditioner. I begin to wash his body with my hands and soap and he washes my breasts. "You are so amazingly beautiful. How did I ever deserve you?" he says and I smile. "Because you are amazing too."

He grins and continues washing me, "So how was work?"

"It was really fun, until Eric showed up," I growl and he stops washing. "What did he do?" he says through gritted teeth.

"He got a tattoo but just being his usual jackass self," I reassure him and he nods.

He stops washing and just starts to kiss my body, my neck, my breast, but stomach, my inner thighs, my "area", everywhere. Where as I do the same for him, kissing his neck, behind his ear, chest, his "area", everywhere.

Twenty minutes later we get out of the bath and Tobias grabs a towel for me and pats my body down, and I do the same to him. I comb my hair and jump into the bed, not bothering to put clothes on since Tobias has seen me naked two times already. Tobias puts on nothing too and lies down next to me, wrapping me in his arms.

"At least I'm not stressed after that bath anymore," he whispers and winks.

I laugh and kiss his nose. "Thanks for taking things slow with me. I really appreciate how you helped me get over my fear and felt good while doing it," I whisper back and he smiles. The smile that our friends rarely see, or anyone saw for that matter. The smile he saves just for me.

"I love you Beatrice Prior."

"And I you Tobias Eaton."

* * *

**Awe. So I saw a tumblr post saying "Imagine your OTP taking a bubble bath together and voilà! **

**Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow!**


	12. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Hi guys!**

**I am so very sorry about not updating in a while. I have been very busy lately and I tore 3 ligaments in my knee, making me unable to write a lot.**

**Anyway, I will update this weekend but I need help with some of the initiates (since I will be doing a time skip to the next initiation.**

**I want some of the boys to be really handsome and like Tris, making Four jealous. So please fill out this form for an initiate you want to be in the story.**

_Name:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin Color:_

_Personality:_

_Faction that he/she came from:_

_Should they become Dauntless members or not:_

**_Please review or PM me the filled out form and keep tuned for the new update either tomorrow or the next day!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, I would like to thank you guys for all of your patience for me not updating frequently. It means a lot to me:)**

**Also, I would to thank everyone for their OC for the initiation. I will probably use all of them, but twink some of them up a bit. For example, a lot of the OC came from Candor, so I will make some Erudite and I will change some of their personalities a little bit. Lastly, I will maybe change if they stay or not in Dauntless;)**

**Continue reading!**

*******1 month later*******

**Tris**

3 months ago I made the biggest decision of my life.

3 months ago I left my parents for good.

2 months ago I feel for my instructor.

2 months ago we started dating.

1 month ago we said we loved each other.

1 month ago we lost ourselves to each other.

1 month ago we became one, instead of two.

A lot has happened from one month ago to now. My appearance has changed tremendously. My hair is now to my elbows, and silkier - making Tobias want to touch my hair 24/7. I have gained muscles from getting prepared for the next initiation. Last but not least, I have outgrown my "12 year old figure" and I finally look like a 16 year old now. I now have curves throughout my body (even though Tobias says that I was perfect without curves anyway).

I am currently laying in me and Tobias's king sized bed. He has his arm wrapped tightly around the side of my stomach is and his other arm is underneath me. I can feel his warm breath tickling my ear as he breathes in and out, still asleep.

I turn around slowly and begin to watch him sleep. He is snoring slightly and looks peaceful, like he hasn't been through as much as he has. There is a little crease in-between his eyebrows and I giggle. This makes him stir and his arms stretch, glueing themselves to my body and rolling me on top of him so my face is pressed into the crook of his neck. The funny thing about this is that he is still asleep.

His grip begins to tighten and I kiss him to see if it will wake him up. I kiss the crook of his neck and he whimpers in his sleep. "Mhm, Tris," he moans in his sleep and I laugh loudly enough for him to fully wake up. He smiles and groggily rubs his eyes. "Good morning sweetheart," he says, his voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning. Let's get ready, we have initiates today!" I say happily and he groans. "I wanna stay here," he says and begins to kiss me. I kiss him back and he pushes me so I'm on my back, him hovering over me. We must've lost track of time because the next thing I know is that I'm only in underwear and Tobias is wearing nothing. Tobias positions himself on top of me under the covers.

"Ahem," someone clears their throat while Tobias is trying to take off my underwear. We break apart quickly and Tobias wraps the blanket over top of us when he sees who it is.

"What the hell are you doing here," Tobias growls, putting on his Four mask on.

"I came to tell you guys that initiates come in 27 minutes," Eric says with amusement. "But I guess you guys were busy."

"Leave," I growl and he puts up his hands in surrender. He begins to walk out the door and turns to us again before he does, "I must've underestimated you Tris. I guess you aren't a Stiff," he says, looking me up and down even though I have the blanket on me. He closes the door and I sigh.

"He's such a - Tobias?" I say worryingly. Tobias is clutching the bed sheets so firmly that his knuckles are turning white.

"He. was. staring. at. you," he says angrily.

"I know, don't let it bother you," I reassure him. He grunts and leaves the bed, getting changed. I get up too and begin to pick out my outfit for the day, leggings and a black jacket. I take off my clothes and so does Tobias. As I begin to put on my bra I see Tobias's reflection staring at me, naked. "I would appreciate if you didn't stare at my ass," I joke and he blushes. I put on the rest of my clothes and apply mascara.

I walk over to Tobias and give him a bear hug. "It's gonna be weird not hugging or kissing you all day," Tobias says against my hair. Last week me and Tobias decided to keep our relationship a secret from the initiates. "I know," I mumble against his chest. We untangle ourselves from each other and start to walk to the net.

**Tobias**

The walk to the net is silent except for the echoes of Tris's and my shoes as we take a step. I look over at Tris and smile. Her eyes are trained in front of her and she has a stern face on.

Last night I realized that I want to be with Tris for the rest of my life. I want to marry her and be able to call her mine. _Tris Eaton. I like it. _

We arrive at the net quickly and see Lauren and Uriah there, the Dauntless Born initiates. "Hey Trissy," he yells and hugs Tris. I hold in a laugh when Tris scowls at the name and Uriah makes a fake scared look. Tris turns to me and leans into my ear, "I'm thinking about going by Six. What do you think?" I beam at her, "I think that's great."

After five minutes of Uriah chasing Tris around, and me and Lauren talking about how childish they are, we hear Max giving his speech. "Lets go!" Tris says excitedly and gives me a peck on the cheek. Suddenly, a blur of a black and white hits the net. I share a glance with Tris and reach out to help the person out. He pushes my hand away and gets out by himself.

I roll my eyes and back away so he can jump out. He climbs out and straightens his hair out. He looks up at me and gives me a once over. Then he looks at Tris and smirks, looking her up and down. I glare at him and he glares back.

"What's your name?" Tris asks. "Brendan."

"FIRST JUMPER, BRENDAN!" I yell and I hear applause. Brendan smiles and walks towards the wall where the initiates will line up.

**Page Break**

In all there are 13 transfers. Some of them you can tell that they were made for Dauntless, and others; not so much.

_Brendan: First jumper and is extremely cocky. Has jet black hair and golden eyes. All the girls have crushes on him already. Currently checking Tris out. Came from Erudite and (sadly) will probably make it through initiation._

_Ava: Pin straight brown hair with dark blue eyes and tan skin. Seems quiet and is making friends with Isabel. Came from Amity and probably wont make it._

_Zack: Blondish brown hair and hazel gray eyes. Kind of reminds me of Uriah and is hanging out with Isabel and Ava. Came from make it through initiation._

_Isabel: Dirty blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. Came from Erudite and probably will make it through initiation._

_Jacob: Brown hair and hazel eyes. Seems like he is fit for Dauntless and looks pretty strong. Probably will make it through initiation. Came from Erudite and might be Divergent._

_James: Blonde hair and green eyes. Seems like a total jackass and is flirting with the girls. Came from Candor and might make it through initiation._

_Kate: brown hair and light blue eyes. Also might be Divergent and came from Amity. Seems nervous and is standing alone. Probably will make it through initiation._

_Will: Dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. Is also flirting with the girls with James. Came from Candor and might make it through initiation._

_Xander: Dusty brown hair and hazel eyes. Seems like a jerk and is friends with Brendan. Came from Amity and looks strong. Probably will make it._

_Channing: Black hair and sea green eyes. Came from Abnegation and is handsome. Looks like he is muscular and probably is Divergent. Hopefully will make it through initiation._

_Joey: Long blonde hair and brown eyes. Seems like a slut and is being mean to Isabel and Ava. Came from Candor and she probably wont make it._

_Cheryll: Black short hair and has hazel eyes. She seems like a follower instead of a leader and is following whatever Joey does. Came from Erudite and might not make it._

_Dave: Brown hair and blue eyes. Is friends with Brendan and is also checking out Tris. Seems like most of the girls like him because of his muscles. Came from Erudite and will probably make it._ **(I kind of imagined him looking like Zac Efron)**

I take a quick glance at Tris and see that she has the same look in her eyes.

This is going to be a long 10 weeks.

* * *

**QOTD; How old do you guys think I am based on my writing?**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
